


A Way Back Home

by Tiippy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiippy/pseuds/Tiippy
Summary: short story of Dr. Ivo Robotnik finding his way back home from shroom town to Agent Stone :)
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Way Back Home

Ivo thought of a million and a half different ways to greet Aban. From the sarcastic “Long time no see, Mr. Stone.” to a much more heartfelt speech. He sat on a soft mushroom, its cap drooping towards the ground. He started to think of all the different things he’d say to Aban. “I missed you”? No, too basic. “I love you”? Again no, that’s much too extreme. He scratched his head and ran his hand through his hair frustrated. He had given up trying to keep his head neatly shaven, and instead settled for messy short hair that he haphazardly cut every couple of weeks. He didn't mind having longer hair. It only really became a frustration when the hot sun was beating down on him, making his entire head sweat. But he had managed to keep on so far. 

Ivo sighed and pulled a tiny, red, beat up notebook from out of his pocket. He carefully flipped to a page halfway through the book. Amidst the lines of numbers, equations, and data hastily scrawled on the pages, a tiny worn out doodle of a heart sat right in the middle, untouched by the monstrosity of notes surrounding it. Ivo started blankly at the drawing. He didn’t want to cry. He wouldn’t cry. Not in front of his fungal audience. He still remembered the day Aban drew it. At the time he swore it didn’t mean anything.

It had been a particularly bad day. None of the robots were behaving properly, he had lost 3+ hours of programming, and everything else seemed to be going wrong as well. “What are you doing?” he snapped at Aban, who seemed not to be bothered as he continued to lean over the doctor’s shoulder, his face just inches away from Ivo’s, doodling away on the small scratch pad. 

“It’s for you.” He said, looking up and smiling shyly. Ivo’s eyes briefly met with his before Aban hurried out of the room mumbling about having something he needed to do. Ivo’s face flushed briefly before he looked back at the page. “A.S. + I.R.” was written inside a little heart with an arrow through it. It was cheesy, he told himself. The sort of thing you’d find carved on a tree by teenagers, or graffitied on a park bench. It was to no avail though. The more Ivo told himself it was irrelevant, the redder his face turned. 

Ivo coughed and shook himself out of the memory, carefully but quickly snapping the book shut and shoving it deep into one of his pockets. He looked around before grabbing his pack and sifting through it, finally pulling out various devices. Ivo very carefully slid the blue quill from its glass container into a perfectly sized slot in the device he was holding. 

“Log Number…. Shit if I know.” Ivo spoke into a recorder “In three days, it will mark the 5 year anniversary of me being stranded here. So much for making it back by Christmas. Despite the multitude of failures, there’s one thing that keeps me sane. That keeps me going.” He stared off into the distance as he spoke, thinking about Stone again. He couldn’t wait to see him again. To be able to actually touch him. To feel him wrapped inside his arms. To- Ivo cut himself off, clicking the stop button and sliding the recorder into his pocket. 

“Let’s hope this works..” he mumbled, closing the cap on the quill and pressing various buttons on the device. He hesitated pressing the button to start the process. He knew that this was very likely the last charge the quill had. If he fucked up this now, he was facing a very sad, lonely existence with no one but mushrooms for company… And no Aban. 

Here goes nothing. Ivo clenched his fist tight and pressed the button on the side of his invention and squeezed his eyes shut, dropping it to the ground in front of him.

One.

Two.

Three.

Nothing. He peeled his eyes open, looking around. The same thing he’d been looking at for years. Sickly yellow mushrooms loomed over him, taunting him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But before any emotions had a chance to come boiling over, a flash of bright blue light shot out where Ivo stood, sending him flying back and hitting his head against a giant spore. The world began to swim around Ivo’s head. Mushrooms swirled around and slowly began to morph into metal and furniture. Was it working? He tried to sit up, but could only muster the strength to roll over before passing out.

**\-----------------------------------------**

Ivo coughed and sat up, his head still swimming from the impact. Where was he? He squinted up at the thin beam of light shining in through a dusty, cracked window. He stood up and looked around, confused at first before the realization dawned on him. He was home. Or at least he was back on Earth. He stood up and walked along the edge of the lab, tracing his fingers on the dusty walls. It has been so long since he was last here. Had no one come back here after he disappeared? It didn’t matter. He continued to walk along the edge of the lab, flicking switches on and off, but to no avail. It made sense. The power was probably shut off years ago. His fingers itched to try and power up the old computers. He desperately wanted to sift through his files and get back to whatever project he had left off on. But he forced himself to focus. The important thing was getting back to Aban. 

Oh god Aban. Where was he? Did he still live here? Was he even still alive? Ivo shook his head. Of course he was alive. It had only been 5 years. Ivo hastily rummaged around in drawers, looking for any amount of cash that he could use for a cab. Several minutes later, and with a hand full of crumpled bills, Ivo pushed the rusty door to his lab open and shielded his eyes from the sun. Was it always this bright on Earth?

**\-----------------------------------------**

The cab ride was long and silent. Ivo couldn’t help thinking about what he’d do when he’d see Aban. Despite having years to think about it, he hadn’t come up with a solid plan yet. Maybe he wouldn’t say anything. Maybe he’d just stand there and let Aban figure things out. He sighed and pulled out his dirty scratch pad again, flipping to the page with Aban’s doodle on it. He ran his finger over it, smudging the graphite as he went. This was all he had to remember Stone by for 5 years. For 5 years he thought he’d never get to see Aban again. And yet here he was, about to see him again. God what was he thinking? He didn’t have anything prepared. He didn’t know what he was going to say. What WAS he going to say? Ivo flipped open the book again to a page filled with half thoughts and sentence fragments. “Just say hello.” one read “Tell him what happened.” was another one. None of them seemed right. His pencil hovered over the paper, his mind going blank. 

“We’re here.” The driver said shortly “$27.30” 

Ivo handed the driver the cash, not bothering to count and make sure it was the right amount. He nervously climbed out of the car and walked up to the small white house. It was exactly as he remembered it. The front window with the red curtains hanging inside. The small chipped window frame that Aban swore he would replace one day. He thought back to the first time he had ever been to Aban’s house. It was shortly after they had met and Aban invited him over for dinner. Although he hadn’t been quiet this nervous the first time, it was a similar feeling. He walked up the gravel driveway and straightened his shirt. He stood in front of the door for a few seconds, too anxious to make a move. Should he knock? Ring the doorbell?

“You’ve got this.” Ivo whispered to himself as he pressed the doorbell and heard it echo inside the house “You’ve got this.”

Ivo stood apprehensively. Why was no one coming? Was no one home? Or worse, did the home no longer belong to Aban? Suddenly the door creaked open and all of his worries washed away. There stood Aban, exactly as he remembered him. He was tall with a neatly trimmed beard, and dark brown eyes he could get lost in. Instantly, everything Ivo had planned out to say, or even wanted to say escaped his mind. The only thing he could think of was that he was finally home. He choked out a sob and took a step forward, his arms out. He didn’t care what happened next, as long as he was with Aban. Aban stepped away from the embrace, his eyes in a kind, but confused smile.

“I’m sorry-” He said apologetically “But do I know you?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic idk what i'm doing homies i just had an idea and i ran with it lmao. Literally wrote this all in one go w/ no editing at 3 am so i mean don't judge me too hard.


End file.
